jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 21
is the twenty first episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred thirty fourth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 519 to Chapter 523 of the original manga. Summary The plot goes back to a few minutes earlier. While Bucciarati accompanies Trish to the belfry of the San Giorgio Maggiore church, Giorno nervously watches the position of his brooch and awaits the result of Bucciarati's operations. Sensing the brooch falling and guessing that it is moving to the crypt, he deduces that the Boss is on the move. Meanwhile, Fugo asks Giorno for a water bottle and then warns him that he must stay on the boat while Mista and Narancia begin to fight over a couple of sweets. Suddenly, the sweets disappear only for Narancia to realize he's already chewing on them while Fugo inexplicably finds himself drinking at the water bottle without remembering how he got it. Realizing that events have happened without anyone knowing how, Giorno understands that something is wrong. He tries to approach the church, only for Abbacchio to yell at him but immediately after Abbacchio also finds himself on the island. Giorno's phone rings and he answers, telling Bucciarati the whereabouts of the brooch but before Giorno can warn him, Bucciarati attacks and gets punched through the guts for his trouble. Nonetheless, Bucciarati recovers from the shock of being punched through. Sealing his wound with a zipper to block King Crimson, he then elbows it away and turns to attack but King Crimson erases time again. It is revealed that in the erased time, the Boss and King Crimson witness the world collapse into a dark void and forecast Bucciarati's future actions. Evading Sticky Fingers' punch, King Crimson positions itself behind Bucciarati and lands a devastating karate chop. The former capo collapses to the ground and the Boss finally approaches the unconscious Trish, ready to end her life. Suddenly, the brooch sucks the Boss inside of it and Bucciarati understands that Giorno has cloned the turtle Coco Jumbo and its power. Realizing the invincible power of King Crimson but also seeing its limits and given courage by Giorno's action, Bucciarati wills his nearly dead body to move and opens a zipper to let the brooch fall into a pipe then shuts the zipper. Taking Trish in his arm, he then tries to crawl up the staircase to create as much distance between him and the Boss. Nonetheless, King Crimson has predicted the attack and moved accordingly to avoid it and now blocks Bucciarati's path. King Crimson rises to attack but Bucciarati attempts a sneak attack, having detached his arm to strike the Boss from behind. Again, King Crimson erases time, seeing the fist fruitlessly land on a column and split it with a zipper. However, when time resumes, Bucciarati reveals that he thought further than King Crimson's ability. He quickly reattaches himself to the arm and uses the zipper on the column to get to the ceiling and zip into the bema, just in time to meet Giorno. Giorno heals Bucciarati's wounds and peers into the crypt through the zipper. However, he suddenly notices that Bucciarati is dead as his lifeless corpse lets the zippers disappear despite Giorno's healing. Unbeknownst to Giorno, King Crimson is lurking near the hole and prepares to crawl out to finish off Giorno. Suddenly, Bucciarati's spirit warns Giorno to get the team and escape. Confused, Giorno then sees Bucciarati rising for real and reiterate his warning. Just as King Crimson is about to attack, Giorno heeds his companion's warning and sends his laptop crashing into a pillar to catch the team's attention. With too many witnesses present, the Boss prefers to retreat and praises Bucciarati's ability and luck. Out of the church, the team seeks explanations for what has happened, to which Bucciarati reveals that he's officially betrayed the Boss. Giorno then suggests Bucciarati to explain himself instead of going off alone, angering Abbacchio again for overstepping his bounds. Suddenly feeling unwell, Bucciarati collapses but more worryingly, Giorno sees that his hand has been impaled on a sharp spike without Bucciarati reacting. Anyway, Bucciarati clarifies that he's rebelled against the Boss's attempt to kill Trish and announces that anyone willing to come with him to descend the steps of the island shores. However, the entire team is frightened by the implications and shake in hesitance. Fugo is the first to really back away, arguing that they cannot survive with the gang on their heels. But Abbacchio suddenly descends the steps, mentioning that Bucciarati is the only one he is at peace with. Moreover, Mista descends the steps too as he gives full confidence to Bucciarati's ability to defeat the Boss. For his part, Narancia is still paralyzed with fear and asks Bucciarati to order him to step on the boat. Bucciarati answers that this path has to be decided by himself and thus tells him to stay back. The rebels depart while Fugo rants about the folly of his former teammates, but Narancia suddenly sees Trish's bleeding wrists. Understanding the pain of being betrayed, Narancia jumps into the water and swims to the boat, screaming Bucciarati to let him aboard. Bucciarati, Giorno, Abbacchio and Mista are happy to welcome him back, leaving Fugo alone. As he sees his companions leave, Fugo begins to regret his choice. Noneless, Giorno is worried about Bucciarati's state. Meanwhile, the operative Squalo receives an order to kill the rebels before they leave Venice. Appearances |Av3=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name3=Leone Abbacchio |Av4=MistaAvAnim.png|Name4=Guido Mista |Av5=NaranciaAvAnim2.png|Name5=Narancia Ghirga |Av6=FugoAvAnim2.png|Name6=Pannacotta Fugo |Av7=TrishAvAnim2.png|Name7=Trish Una |Av8=CocoJumboAvAnim.png|Name8=Coco Jumbo |Av9=BossAvAnim.png|Name9=The Boss |Av10=NoPicAv.png|Name10=Squalo |Av11=NoPicAv.png|Name11=Tiziano }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes